Some computing devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers) may receive user input that is entered at a presence-sensitive input device. For instance, a presence-sensitive input device may output a graphical (or “soft”) keyboard that permits the user to enter data by tapping and/or gesturing over graphical elements (e.g., keys) displayed at the presence-sensitive input device. In other examples, a presence-sensitive input device may output a graphical user interface (e.g., an interface of a game or an operating system) that permits the user to enter commands by tapping and/or gesturing over other graphical elements (e.g., buttons, scroll bars) displayed at the presence-sensitive input device. After receiving user input, such as in input gesture, the computing device may modify the execution of processes, the storage of data, and/or aspects of the GUI output at the computing device display. In some examples, the device may increase (scale-up) or decrease (scale-down) the size of information displayed at a presence-sensitive display based on the one or more received input gestures.